There are many different types of facilities that provide storage space for excess items, ranging from climate controlled warehouses to portable crates. Customers of storage facilities may be those who are planning to move from one home to another and would like to remove excess furniture or other items from their current home during the home selling process, or those who have moved from a larger space into a smaller space, either temporarily or permanently, where there is insufficient room for all their items. Often times a storage customer would like to retrieve or otherwise transfer particular, selected items from the storage facility; when this situation arises, it is necessary for the customer to go to the storage facility to identify those items and to segregate them from the remainder. Thus, there is a need for a more convenient method by which a storage customer may select and segregate particular items from a collection of items stored in a storage facility.